


What You Do To Me

by quirkthescribbler



Series: HuskerDust Week 2021 [1]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Dressing Room Sex, Frottage, Hand Jobs, Huskerdust week 2021, M/M, Pole Dancing, Rimming, cute boys being cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:47:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29268999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quirkthescribbler/pseuds/quirkthescribbler
Summary: Husk finally makes it to one of Angel's shows, and regrets not having come sooner.Part of HuskerDust Week 2021.  Prompt: Spotlight
Relationships: Angel Dust/Husk (Hazbin Hotel)
Series: HuskerDust Week 2021 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2149476
Comments: 12
Kudos: 51





	What You Do To Me

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick note - there are three links in the first part of this fic that I used as references for Angel's pole dancing. While I tried to described them, I also just decided to include them here, in case my words don't do them justice.

Husk couldn’t take his eyes off of him.

Angel twirled around the pole with the utmost ease, his body wrapped around it as he spun like a carousel. The bass of the music shook Husk down to his core, but he couldn’t be bothered by it right now. All of his attention was on the performance in front of him.

He cursed himself for not coming to one of these sooner.

Even before they’d gotten together, Angel had been asking Husk to come to one of his shows. He hadn’t had the chance to make it before now, mainly because before he’d been trying to look aloof, and after they both stopped being stupid and admitted their feelings for each other, Angel only wanted Husk to come to one of these if Val would be absent. “I’d tell the whole underworld about us if I could, Husky,” he’d said late one night at the bar, sipping a cocktail, “but I don’t trust my boss to not get involved, if he knows I’m serious about someone.”

Honestly, that had been fine with Husk, too. He never was one for public displays of affection, and while those at the hotel knew they were an item, it was frankly nobody else’s business. Angel had been waiting for a night when he knew Val would be busy, and apparently, that night was tonight. Angel had texted him the address of the club and told him to arrive no later than midnight, if he wanted to see the whole show. Of course, Husk didn’t really care that much about the show as a whole - he cared about Angel - but whatever made him happy, he’d do. Even if it meant spending time in a too-loud club with terrible techno music.

But now? Now, Husk was kicking himself for not coming to one of these shows sooner. Maybe if he had, they wouldn’t have spent so much time dancing around each other because he knew there was no way he could have acted cool around Angel after seeing him do _this._

He watched as Angel climbed towards the top of the pole, leaning back and wrapping his leg so that the outside of his calf was resting around it, [ laying back completely ](https://static.onlinepolestudio.com/images/moves/1/brokendoll.jpg) to invert his body and using his arms to steady himself. He spun around slowly, to the hoots and hollers of the crowd, but Husk sat quietly, flush slowly creeping up into his cheeks, wondering what the fuck this vision on stage saw in _him._ He was so graceful, so elegant. Husk always noticed the natural poise that Angel carried himself with, but to see it unrestricted and untethered this way… there was nothing else quite like it.

Effortlessly, Angel flipped his body around until his torso was facing the floor, his legs outstretched behind him, one bent at the knee while two arms wrapped around the pole and the others were outstretched,[ like a ballerina mid-jump ](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/08/ce/31/08ce310c422d9e8c9c262ebc3160a492.jpg). 

This shit was going to haunt Husk in his dreams. 

Well, maybe haunt was the wrong word. He wasn’t exactly scared of it.

… He wondered if he could get Charlie to agree to installing a pole like this in Angel’s room. For practice. Or… more private shows.

Angel had curled into a ball, spinning faster, when suddenly he dropped from the top of the pole to the bottom so fast that Husk thought he had let go accidentally and was about to hurt himself. He felt his heart drop in his chest as his arms unconsciously reached out to catch him, never mind that he was a good thirty feet from the stage. Thankfully, that didn’t seem to be the case at all - [ Angel caught himself ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uGq4gd5ZyU0) just before he hit the floor, a smug smile on his face hearing the gasps from the audience transform into applause. Husk breathed a sigh of relief and placed a hand over his heart. This man was gonna be the death of him.

It continued like that for the rest of the song, Angel pulling out some wild position, ever the image of perfect elegance, shining under the spotlight to the smattering of applause and whistles coming from the audience. He ended the routine doing another drop, this time into the splits onto the floor, much to the delight of the onlooking crowd.

Husk was so damn _smitten._

Angel got to his feet and sauntered off the stage, blowing a kiss over his shoulder. Husk had to clench his fist not to reach up and catch it from the air. He did not need to look like _that_ much of a lovesick fool. He turned back to the bar and motioned for the bartender to get him another scotch, neat. As the lowball slid into his hand, Husk felt his phone vibrate. 

A text from Angel: _so how did ya like the show? ;3_

How the hell was Husk supposed to respond to that without sounding totally whipped?

**You looked like an actual angel, ethereal and beautiful--**

No.

**You were so hot--**

_God_ no, he needed to be better than one of his paying customers.

**You were amazing up there.**

Boring, but it would do. Send.

Husk got one sip in of his drink before Angel had already replied. _❤️ what part was ya fav?_

His gut answer - **All of it** \- felt like a cop-out. **Too much ta text.**

 _wanna come back here and tell me in person?_ A picture came attached with the message, showing the dressing room number. _i’m waitin’ 4 ya. ;)_

Husk downed the rest of his scotch and paid his tab. Damn looking too eager, he didn’t give a fuck. **omw**

He made his way backstage, moving with a purpose even though he wasn’t entirely sure where he was going. If there was one lesson he learned in his first life that he carried into hell, it was that no one asked questions if he looked like he knew what he was doing.

Once he got to the dim hallways under the stage, he began looking for Angel’s room, quickly finding it at the end of the hall. He rapped on the door three times with his knuckle and waited. Heels clicked on the other side of the door, then a sliver of light as said door cracked open and a familiar eye peeked through. He saw Angel’s lips quirk into a smirk before he opened the door fully. “Heya, handsome. Come back here hopin’ fah a private performance?”

Husk walked in, trying to play it cool. “Yer the one who asked me back here, why don’t you tell me why I’m gettin’ the VIP treatment?”

“Hmm,” Angel pondered, as Husk took in his performance outfit up close: black pleather mini skirt, large patterned fishnet thigh highs, his trademark boots, glitter swiped on his eyelids. He must have donned the neon pink sheer robe after he finished. _Fuck,_ he was gorgeous. “I’m sure it couldn’t have anything ta do wit’ tha fact ya fuckin’ tha star of tha show…”

Husk rolled his eyes, trying to play off the slight blush on his cheeks, and grabbed the front of Angel’s robe to pull him down into a kiss. “You looked wonderful up there,” Husk said against his lips. “Can’t believe I been missin’ out all this time.”

Angel chuckled. “I kept tellin’ ya, you’d enjoy it, but didja listen? Nooooo…”

“Well, past me was stupid as fuck.” He kissed him again, lips lingering, before pulling back to survey the room. “A whole dressing room to yerself? They given’ you the whole diva treatment, huh?”

“I’m a diva that fuckin’ deserves it,” Angel replied, smug. “When ya headline the show, they’ll give ya whatever ya want.”

“You got any more shows tonight?”

“Nah, that was it. ‘S why I wanted ya ta come to the later one, so you could walk me home.” He winked. “So tell me, Husky, what was ya favorite part?”

“I’d be happy ta tell ya,” Husk said, feigning disinterest, “or… I could _show_ you.”

“Hmmm…” Angel wrapped his arms around Husk’s shoulders. “Maybe you can do both?”

“I think if you pick the latter my mouth is gonna be a little too busy ta sing yer praises.”

“Oooo, I like tha’ sound of that.”

“Yeah, I bet you do.” 

Husk kissed Angel before he could retort, feeling a smile form on his lips. His hands wandered under the robe and lightly scratched down his back, making Angel’s fur stand on end. Husk followed as Angel walked backwards, leading him to the vanity, lights glaring bright and hot. He grabbed the spider by the thighs and placed him on the countertop (not that Angel needed the boost, but more because Husk knew how much he liked it when he manhandled him), their mouths only ever separating to breathe. Angel leaned back against the mirror, smiling, flushed. “I shoulda insisted ya come sooner if I knew it was gonna lead to sex in the dressin’ room, shit.”

“You were… _so_ beautiful. _Are_ so beautiful.” Husk began to nuzzle into Angel’s neck, nipping and biting the sensitive skin there, making him gasp. “Seeing you move like that… I don’t even have the words. ‘S like I was hypnotized. I couldn't look away.” 

Angel moaned, and the sound went straight to Husk’s cock, rapidly filling with blood and making its presence known. Husk picked up his lover again, turning him around so that he was facing the mirror, situating Angel’s legs so that one leg was balancing on the floor and the other one was hiked up onto the vanity top. Angel’s eyes met Husk’s smoldering gaze in the reflection. “Don’t you look away, either,” growled Husk. “I want you to see how fucking stunning you are to me.”

He helped Angel out of his robe, laying it gently over the vanity stool, before kissing the back of his neck and working his way down, pressing lips to each vertebrae. When he came to the pleather skirt, he looked back up to Angel, who was watching him with dilated pupils, and slowly scrunched the skirt upwards until it rested on his hips, revealing the black thong underneath. Angel’s breathing grew more labored, and Husk carefully pushed the lace covering his cock to the side, taking him in his hand and giving him three slow strokes.

Angel was already desperate, hips already trying to thrust into Husk’s hand, and he exhaled breathily and closed his eyes, leaning his forehead on the mirror. As he did this, though, Husk stopped his movement, gently putting pressure on the base of Angel’s dick as his other hand caressed his neck, tilting his chin up with his fingers and forcing him to look up again. “No, no, sweetheart, you need to see what I see. You keep your eyes right there, while I take you apart, so you can see what you do to me.”

Angel keened, a high and reedy thing, and Husk went back to stroking Angel slowly with a consistent pressure. Husk watched as Angel’s eyes fluttered, as his fingers clutched the edge of the tabletop, but he made no move to disobey the orders he’d been given. When Husk was sure his eyes wouldn’t stray, he dropped to his knees and leaned in to lick a stripe up the cleft of Angel’s ass and was rewarded with a gasp of his name. _“Husk! Ah!”_

Husk’s free hand grabbed Angel’s hip as his other kept up a steady pace, increasing pressure towards the tip the way Angel liked. His rimming became sloppy - too much saliva, his tongue alternating between wide licks and pointed prodding, his face buried between Angel’s cheeks - but he didn’t care. The sounds falling from Angel’s lips was enough for him to live on, the mewls, the sharp inhalations, the moans of his name. It was all _so_ good.

Husk pulled back only long enough to make sure that Angel was still watching himself in the mirror. His grip on the sides of the mirror were vice-like, his chest heaving deep breaths. “You gonna watch yerself cum, like I told ya to?”

Angel broke his own gaze in his reflection to catch eyes with Husk, and nodded. “Yeah, I-- _fuck!--_ will, I’ll watch--ooohhhh…”

Husk dove back in, eating out Angel with even more gusto, if that were possible. Whatever he was doing, it worked, because soon Angel’s gasps and moans got higher and louder before he went completely silent, cumming all over Husk’s hand and the mirror, repeating his name like a prayer.

The old man, pleased with himself, sat back on his haunches, planning to lick the cum off his hand, but before he could even do that, Angel had turned around and pushed him back onto the floor. He landed on his back, startled, as Angel threw open one of the vanity drawers impatiently, grabbing a small tube of lube before straddling Husk’s hips. “All right, baby,” he said, his voice low and dangerous, and he warmed the lube up in his hands thoroughly before spreading it all over Husk’s cock and his own ass cheeks, “it’s your turn now.”

He lowered his hips onto Husk’s dick, slowly undulating them so that his cock slid effortlessly between Angel’s cheeks - like intercrural sex, but somehow better. Husk gripped his lover’s hips and groaned as his own began to thrust up against the spider’s.

“I know you think I’m the second coming of Christ or somethin’, but for the love of everything unholy, Husky, do you know what you do to _me?”_ Angel’s bottom hands found Husk’s thighs and squeezed while his top two hands came to rest on his chest. “How you make _me_ feel? _Fuck,_ you make me want things I never thought I’d ever want. Every time I get on that stage, I’m not performin’ fah all those assholes. All I can see is your face in that audience. It’s all fah you.”

 _“Ah, fuck!”_ Husk’s grip on Angel’s hips tightened and he grit his teeth. These words were too much. Husk had never felt particularly jealous of the people Angel fucked or performed for while working, but hearing this now with Angel on top of him, remembering the way he twirled around that pole - it was all for _him? -_ it was so _much._ “Angie, sweetheart, I’m--”

“Give into me, babe,” Angel coaxed as he redoubled his efforts, his pace getting faster. “Come on, gimme somethin’ ta remember the next time I’m up there and you can’t be there--”

That was all it took, as Husk wrapped his arms around Angel’s back, holding him close as he rutted against him, orgasm rushing through him with a ferocity he hadn’t been expecting. He bit down on Angel’s shoulder as he rode out the wave of pleasure, causing the spider to gasp and moan and wrap his arms around Husk. The cat inhaled deeply as he came down, every muscle slowly relaxing until he felt like he was melting into the floor. 

Angel leaned up to look at him, a sated smile on his lips. “Well, that was fun.”

Husk could only grunt in response.

A giggle fell from Angel’s lips, light and melodic. “Ya know, it was hot in tha moment, but I’m startin’ ta regret not having thought of how we’re supposed ta clean up before we leave.”

Husk smirked, his wits slowly coming back to him. “I regret nothin’ about this.”

“Yeah, I bet ya don’t.” 

Husk purred, leaning up to kiss Angel sweetly, still basking in the aftermath. After a few minutes of lips lazily meeting, Angel sat up reluctantly. “We should probably get outta here. Security will probably start checkin’ rooms soon before lockin’ up, and I’d rather be long gone before that happens.”

Husk made a noise of assent and Angel stood, both their fur matted with cum. Pulling open the top door in the vanity, Angel pulled out what looked like a package of wet wipes. “All I’ve got are makeup wipes, so they’ll have to do until we can get a proper shower.”

Husk shrugged his shoulders, taking the offered towelette and wiping himself down. Angel did the same, skirt still hitched up around his hips, and tossed the used rag in the trash. He began to change clothes as Husk laid on the floor, hands pillowed behind his head, watching him with an appreciative eye. Angel was half dressed before he noticed. “Are ya gonna lie there all night?”

“Nah, just enjoyin’ the view.”

Angel rolled his eyes, but the slight pink tinge to his cheeks gave away his real feelings. “Cheesy bastard.” Once he was fully dressed and his things were put away, he offered a hand to help the old man off the floor. The pair made their way through the backstage area, Angel calling out his departure to the other dancers and security, and quickly enough they found themselves in a dingy back alley.

Angel grabbed Husk’s hand and squeezed, turning towards him. “Thanks again, Husky. Fah comin’ tonight. Means a lot ta me.”

Husk smiled and leaned in to place a gentle kiss on Angel’s cheek. “Wouldn’t have missed it fer anything.” Angel made to walk out of the alley, but Husk held him back. “If ya want, I can fly us back, instead of us walkin’.” 

Angel’s eyes lit up. “Really?”

Husk nodded. He’d only taken Angel flying a couple times, but he knew how much he loved it, and after the work he put in tonight, he deserved it. “Don’t get used to it, though. Not plannin’ ta make it a habit or anythin’.” He scooped up Angel in his arms bridal-style, and once the spider had his arms wrapped around Husk’s neck, he took off.

As he flew back to the hotel, to their shared home and their weird little found family, if Husk’s heart beat a little harder while Angel nuzzled into his chest, smiling happily… he wouldn’t admit it to anyone else. Angel knew, and that was all that mattered.

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to give a shoutout here to @Alewdval on Twitter for their fanart that helped shape this piece. A few weeks ago they posted a beautiful piece that I fell in love with, and it definitely inspired me for this prompt. If you like, you can see it here (NSFW - 18+ only)!
> 
> https://twitter.com/Alewdval/status/1351592437655986176
> 
> I'm hoping to do a few more works for HuskerDust week, and tho I don't think I'll be able to do every prompt, I am very excited to be a part of this for at least today.
> 
> Find me elsewhere!  
> Tumblr: quackquackquirk  
> Twitter (18+ only): @aneclecticquirk
> 
> Thanks so much for reading, and I hope you liked it!!


End file.
